digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lopmon
, , , , |encards= , , , |s1=Terriermon |s2=Lopmon X |g1=Combat Species }} Lopmon is an Animal Digimon. It is an extremely precious Rookie Digimon that is a twin to Terriermon. While Terriermon has only one horn growing from its head and has a calm but robust personality, Lopmon has three horns growing from its head and has the personality of a lonely crybaby. The way it grows is shrouded in mystery and though it can be classified as a Beast-species Digimon from its body structure, aside from that, it is still not understood. Neither of them seem like "Combat Species" Digimon, but when battling, they show that they are more powerful than they appear. Attacks *'Tiny Twister'This attack is named "Lopnado" in Digimon Fusion, "Hang on, Greymon! The Rise of Shoutmon DX" 34 and "Terrier Tornado" in Digimon ReArise. (Petit Twister): Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. *'Blazing Ice'In American English materials, this attack is named "Imploding Ice" in Digimon Fusion, "Vampire Land and the Moonlight General" 33 and "Blazing Fire" on and .: Spits out shots of supercooled air. ** *'Lop Punch' *'Lop Rush' *'Dash Twister' *'Lop Balloon' * : *'Dark Twister': Attacks with a small typhoon of dark energy. Unison Attacks *'Double Typhoon': A mighty technique in which it performs its "Tiny Twister" alongside Terriermon's "Terrier Tornado". Design Lopmon is a cute bipedal lagomorph with brown fur that is striped with pink on its collarbone, paws, and the tips of its ears. Its most prominent features are its long, frayed ears and three horns on in its forehead. Like a dog, it has black toes and pawpads. While it is primarily reminiscent of a rabbit, it necessarily shares design elements with its twin species, Terriermon, who is reminiscent of a dog. Etymologies ;Lopmon (ロップモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . A rabbit breed. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02: Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Lopmon are enemies in Black Egg's Crevasse. The Lopmon card, titled "Blazing Ice", teaches a Digimon the Blazing Ice technique. Blazing Ice reduces an enemy's SP. Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Frontier Digimon Fusion Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon World DS Lopmon digivolves from Pagumon and can further digivolve into Wizardmon. Lopmon can be found in the Steamy Jungle after the boss is defeated. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lopmon is #047 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its base stats are 120 HP, 125 MP, 79 Attack, 66 Defense, 64 Spirit, 61 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Sniper 1 and Critical 1 traits. Lopmon digivolves from Kokomon and can digivolve into Wendigomon or Centarumon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Lopmon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Lopmon can also DNA Digivolve from Moonmon and Botamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 7 with 100 Dark expierience. Lopmon can hatch from the Holy Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Lopmon is #044, and is a Rookie-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Water elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Sleep Protection and Skill User traits. Lopmon is a Digimon in the DigiBase who manages the computer for quests and helps in the auto-repairing of Digimon plates. Lopmon digivolves from Moonmon and can digivolve into Wendigomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Lopmon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Lopmon can DigiFuse to Gargomon with Terriermon, to Seasarmon with Salamon, to Lekismon with Lunamon and SnowAgumon, and to Calumon with Terriermon, Lunamon, and Piximon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Lopmon is a Earth Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Wizardmon, Gargomon, Devimon, and BlackGatomon. Its special attack is Blazing Ice and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increases damage from Earth skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Lopmon can also digivolve to Turuiemon and MudFrigimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Lopmon is #063 and is a Earth Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Wizardmon, Gargomon, Devimon, BlackGatomon, Turuiemon and MudFrigimon. Its special attack is Blazing Ice and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increases damage from Earth skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Lopmon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World: Next Order The finds a Lopmon and a Terriermon in Corpseway, who host a quiz game and state they will do anything the Hero wants if they get all three questions correct. After correctly getting all three answers, the Hero asks them to join the City, which they do. Both Lopmon and Terriermon join the restaurant and sell stat boosting food. Lopmon is a Nature Data type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Kokomon and can digivolve into Turuiemon, Kyubimon (Silver), Wizardmon and BlackGatomon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Battle Lopmon has two Digivolution trees, Lopmon (Evil) digivolves to Endigomon, whilst Lopmon (Good) digivolves to Prairiemon. Both Lopmon digivolves from Kokomon. Digimon Masters Lopmon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon that is available as two subspecies. LopmonWendigomon can digivolve to Wendigomon, and LopmonTuruiemon can digivolve to Turuiemon. Digimon Heroes! Lopmon can digivolve to Turuiemon and Siesamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Lopmon can digivolve to Turuiemon. Digimon Links Lopmon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Wizardmon, Gargomon, Devimon, and BlackGatomon. Digimon ReArise Lopmon digivolves from Kokomon and can digivolve to Turuiemon. Digimon Survive Notes and references